


Our F8 on Winded Roads

by EpicKiya722



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Baby Toretto is too cute, Bit of Drama, Brian is not to be messed with!, Cars, F/M, Gen, How about Deckard and Luke?, Humor, Like can we talk about Roman and Little Nobody?, M/M, Marriage, Parody, Same-Sex Marriage, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternate version, no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: My version of some of the scenes in the movie, Fate (of F8) of the Furious. So yeah... alternate universe, parody or whatever.





	Our F8 on Winded Roads

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have wrote like this before, but that was for 'The Mummy' movie. You can now find it here on AO3! And the sequel!  
> Also, I'm not doing the whole movie and some of the scenes from the movie are longer or cut, kind of like a sneak peek. That I'm leaving up to you. I'm doing only a couple of scenes and if you like them, I'll probably do the whole movie.  
> Keep in mind, not all of it will be canon. So if that offends you or whatever, don't continue on.  
> Yet, those that do read this, give feedback. I'd like that.

_'Well... This is unusual...'_

Hobbs was still trying to wrap his mind around the last few hours.

First, there was Dominic Toretto going rogue. That... That left a bad taste in his mouth thinking about it. It was foreign, impossible even. Dom turning his back on the people he called his family was... strange. Turning his back on Brian was even stranger. He usually listened to the blond, who he needed, liked, and put a ring on it. Brian was probably kept Dom sane besides his sister, Mia. So it made him ponder on what in the hell made him steal an EMP after trying to kill him and drive off.

 Whatever it was, he hoped it was a very good reason.

Second, how he got out of prison. Okay, a few years back he probably thought him going to prison was obsurd. But after meeting Team Toretto, he figured it was a possibility. However, he didn't think a prison riot was the way to go. Not for him anyways. But he will admit it was fun.

And now here he was, once again following Mr. Nobody into another mission. The elder man lead him into a glass surrounded room. As he expected, there was numerous men and women working on the computers and other devices and paperwork adorning their fancy suits and guns. He expected as much from the mystery man, given he had no fucking clue where they were located.

"Questions?"

"Yup."

"My daughter?"

"With your sister."

Hobbs felt relieved to know his little girl was with a relative he could trust. Her sister was a savior.

"Toretto?"

Mr. Nobody gave a shrug. "Funny you ask."

That's not good.

The door was opened, leading to a table where familiar faces sat. Each individual wore an expression different from the next. Letty was pissed, no doubt, but smug about something. Tej just looked as if he was calling it quits and in desperate need of a nap. Ramsey was indifferent, yet pouty since she was cuffed. Roman was annoyed, probably hungry. And Brian... Oh damn, he looked ready to kill somebody, his blues darker than usual. He would hate to be the end of whenever he blew up.

Brian may leaner than most, but it was suicide if you decide to face him when he was angry. So good luck.

"Like the new base of operations?"

"A bit fancy."

"Welcome to Nowhere."

Hobbs shook his head. "Really? That's a little sterile, even for you."

"I couldn't resist.", Mr. Nobody admitted before turning to the table. "Alright, let's get... Hold on. What's going on with the handcuffs?"

Eyes turned to a man, young and adorable in the face, adorning a suit, short brownish hair and innocently blue eyes, Little Nobody, who just frowned. "Uh... Look, I didn't want to cuff them. The guys did it. I was just rounding them up.", he mumbled. "I'm still new to this."

Hobbs figured he was nervous since the last time he seen him, he was thrown against a wall.

Brian gave a light chuckle, yet still held anger on his face. "Cute. Reminds me of my first day."

"Uncuff them.", Mr. Nobody demanded as Letty held up her handcuff-free wrists. She sat the restraints on the table. 

"This is how you treat old friends?"

"Friends? We don't even know who this guy really is!", Tej voiced as Little Nobody uncuffed him.

"It doesn't matter who I am, Tej. I'm like Nobody, okay?"

"I'm starting to think you have a dark history you don't want us to know about.", Ramsey said.

"Maybe...", Mr. Nobody smirked.

They decided not to get into that.

"Okay, then who's he?", Hobbs questioned, gesturing to the elder's protege.

"Him? He's like less than me."

"I wouldn't say that.", Roman whispered to himself, Brian only hearing it and grinning.

"Hm?", Little Nobody questioned, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I've been in here for like four damn hours. My ribs are showing.", Roman voiced louder, changing the subject. He ignored the groans. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm out."

"Roman, Roman, Roman. We have no clue where we are. How are you going to leave?", Tej sassed.

"Shut your ass, Tej. I'm still leaving.", the other challenged, walking past Little Nobody.

"I wouldn't recommend that.", the agent sighed, a hand going on his hip.

Roman stopped, stared at him while eyeing him up and down. "You want to go get lunch together or something?" He turned to Mr. Nobody. "When is his lunch break?"

"Oh boy...", Brian muttered.

"Why the hell...?"

"Pearce, at the moment you guys and girls are on Interpol's most top ten wanted list thanks to your job in Berlin.", Mr. Nobody informed.

Roman looked impressed, satisfied, and humored. "Top ten?"

"Yup. Top ten.", Little Nobody added in.

"Well... That's alright."

"Actually, you didn't make it. You didn't make the cut.", Mr. Nobody winced.

"What?"

"You got 11."

"What?!"

"Yeah. The others are ranked higher."

"At what?!"

"Brian, 4."

"That... That's so not right.", the blond pouted.

"Hobbs, 6."

"How did O'Conner get higher than me?"

"Muscles isn't everything."

"Letty, 9."

"How did I get that rank?"

"Tej, 8. Ramsey, 10."

"Understandable.", the techies unionized, nodding.

"Toretto is at 5."

"Okay, how did my husband, Dominic Toretto, get a rank  _ **lower**_  than me?"

"It's not right! How I got  _ **11**_?! How Ramsey got 10?!", Roman hissed, flopping down back in his seat.

"Oh, she's definitely a 10.", Tej smirked, earning a small smile from Ramsey.

 "Well, how about we discuss someone who isn't on anyone's list?", Mr. Nobody teased lightly, gesturing to the screen in front of them. It lit up, displaying a picture of a woman in the most luxurious of sunglasses and a coat.

"Who in the hell is she?", Brian asked, that bad feeling increasing.

"That is the cyber terrorist known as Cipher.", Little Nobody informed, taking a few steps to the side of the table.

Ramsey blinked, eyebrows etched together. "Wait. I thought Cipher was an organization, not a person."

"Apparently not. She acts like a digital act of God. She can manipulate world systems from the shadows. She has that ability to hack anything while also erasing anything linked to her within seconds. You won't find anything on her digital profile because she practically doesn't have one. We were lucky to even get this on her."

"So she's basically the boogeyman? Well... boogeywoman?", Letty questioned.

"Well, that's one way to put it."

"She's kinda hot. If y'all ever get in touch with her, tell her to holler at your boy.", Roman chuckled.

 That earned him a swift kick to the knee by Brian who pretended he did no such thing.

"Ow! That was my shin, you mother---"

"What are you? 12?", Little Nobody sighed, narrowing his eyes at Roman.

"No. I'm 11, remember?"

"You're unbelievable."

"In more ways than one. I'll be happy to show you.", Roman teased, tone slightly deeper and huskier.

Little Nobody blushed, eyes going big now as he took a couple of steps back. He decided that he should keep an eye on Roman. He'd probably do something that will eventually make him regret life or whatever. That look in his dark eyes spoke alpha male/predatory instincts.

"Okay, so what the hell does she got to do with us?", Letty asked, annoyed at this point.

"Probably nothing, Letty.", Mr. Nobody stated. "It's just intriguing however that Cipher is working with this guy."

The screen then shifted to a picture of the last person they wanted to be involved.

 Brian felt his knees shake but his heart stop, his skin suddenly cold as he stared at the picture of Dom, his husband. "Dom... N-no..."

"He's already delivered an EMP into her hands. A device powerful enough to take out power of a whole city and turn it into a war zone.", Little Nobody added, feeling a little sympathetic for the hurt on Brian's face. "Again, we're lucky to know this."

"What does... What does she want?", Ramsey asked, arms crossed on the table.

"That we don't know. However, finding Dom may lead us to her plans.", Mr. Nobody suggested. "It's a big job since anyone working under Cipher is hard to track down."

"This is Dom. It's impossible.", Roman whined.

"It may be impossible, but  ** _when_**  we  ** _do_**  find him, I'm so killing him.", Brian hissed.

"You're gonna kill your hubby?", Letty asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Either way, he's getting punished."

"Withdraw from sex...", Tej mumbled under his breath.

From where he sat, Hobbs exhaled sharply. "Alright so it's established that Toretto is going to be difficult to find."

"Yup. Which is why I'm bringing in an extra set of hands."

On cue, the door opened, a man dressed in a black suit, eyes narrowed and a frown on his face walking through. He glared at Mr. Nobody. "I hate you."

Luke was up on his feet within seconds. "Mr. Nobody, you want to tell me why I'm in  the same room with this tea-and-crumpet eating criminal sumbitch?"

Deckard crossed his arms. "You ass, I take offense to that. I don't even like crumpets! I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here!"

"Yeah, so leave."

"I would if I could, Big Mouth-Small Head,  but I can't and I won't."

"What did you call me?"

"Is that tight shirt cutting off that circulation to your brain? I suggest a bigger size."

"We are not working with this guy.", Tej protested.

"Don't think we forgot everything you've done.", Letty hissed, stepping up to Deckard.

 He didn't blink an eye or flinch. "Everything I did was because of my own family. If I wanted, I could have killed your friend, but I didn't."

"You did kill Han!", Roman protested.

At the words, Little Nobody looked mortified.

Brian shifted in his chair, catching their attention when he cleared his throat. "No... no, he didn't. Han was pulled from his car before it exploded. He was pronounced in a coma, but for his own safety, a couple of his friends and I staged the funeral."

"Brian O'Conner! Why didn't you tell us?!", Letty hissed.

"I didn't think about it at the time. I'm sorry. Right now, we have to just let go and focus on finding Cipher and Dom.", he advised, his tone harsh and warning.

They just nodded.

"So... Why Deckard?", Ramsey asked.

"I'm here for Cipher. Some time back she requested my help to obtain Nightshade. I turned her down and she turned to my brother.", Deckard grumbled, threats dancing in his eyes. "Bitch."

"Oh yes. Brother Owen Shaw. How could we forget?", Mr. Nobody chimed, the screen showing Owen's criminal picture, more so recently taken. "Former hell-raiser who is now a current guest at a black site prison."

"And that manipulative, nasty little hussy is gonna pay. So if there's a chance at me taking down Cipher then I'm taking it."

"You're also taking my boot up your little ass.", Hobbs threatened.

"You checking out my ass now?"

"Oooohhhh!", Tej whooped, highfiving Roman.

Deckard and Luke started growling at each other, ready to pounce until Little Nobody got in between them.

"Guys, guys. Listen, I know you two have a rough history together, but right now there shouldn't be any of this fighting going on."

"He's right. As we decided, the fastest way to find Cipher is through Toretto.", Mr. Nobody chimed in, relieved the two men stepped back from each other. It amused him and everyone else really. Their hatred for each other was just unsolved sexual tension. "Now, aside from myself, there's only two men in the world that have ever managed to track him down with any success." Little Nobody moved over to where Roman and Brian were, Mr. Nobody taking his place. "And guess what? They're standing in this room. So whether you two like it or fucking not, you're working together. Got it?"

Hobbs and Shaw exchanged small glares before mumbling their responses.

"Good."

Roman crossed his arms, a little huff escaping his lips. "Am I the only one seeing this?"

Little Nobody glanced his way, amusement in his blues and hands on his hips. "Oh, this gotta be good."

Roman glared at him. "Eh-eh. Don't underestimate me, Agent Hottie."

"Did you just...?"

"Seems as if someone caught Rome's eye.", Ramsey whispered to Tej who nodded.

"Let's use God's Eye to find Dom. Wouldn't it less hazardous for our lives to just use it? It could find anyone, right?", Roman continued in an obvious tone. Brian patted him on the head.

"Oh, buddy, coming up with ideas, huh?"

"Shut it, Bri."

"Trying to impress someone? Hm?"

"I said shut it."

"Alright. Let's go with Roman's suggestion. Mr. Nobody...", Luke started, a small grin on his face. "Let's fire it up."

* * *

A year ago if someone asked him if he knew who in the hell Cipher was, he'd probably stare at them and walk away as if he wasn't asked anything.

Now, he would definitely answer with a growl and a low threat to the woman.

Apparently, she was officially on the top of his shit list.

Demanding, vicious, conniving, bitchy... There was so many words to describe Cipher.

Ax-crazy prepared is another trait she proudly wore, along with the all black outfit she adorned now.

Which he too wore.

It wasn't his taste really, but those were the only clothes she offered him. He would have protested, but being picky about clothes wasn't him. But she still should considered more colors.

"Alright, Dom. Time to shine.", Cipher teased as she pulled out a shiny metal object.

He still tried composing himself of the current situation. Apparently, Cipher proved she was more than a hacker as she earlier lead Dom and about four of her men into the secret base. 

It happened way too fast for him. One moment he was getting off the plane, the next he was punching a suit clad dude out.

Dom watched as bombs were thrown, neutralizing the people around them, shattering glass and making metal collapse. While her men stayed put, Cipher sneaked into a currently damaged meeting room, gun pointed out as she grinned. He followed her in, spotting the withering bodies in the glass littered floor.

Their faces were recognized. 

"Did you all enjoy that?", Cipher taunted. It made Dom want to roll his eyes, hearing the boasting arriving in three... two... one... "Next generation concussion grenades. It scrambles the senses. Neat, huh? Eventually, the effects will wear off. Probably within an hour, who knows?"

 Cipher had stalked over to where Deckard was struggling, laying beneath a broken metal piece. "Hello, Deckard. Nice to see you."

"You little hussy.", the man hissed, best he could but his senses were thrown off way too much.

"Guess you still hold grudges? Pity. I'm surprised to see you're replacing Dom on his team. And the body's not even cold."

Dom knew his family wouldn't turn their backs on him, even if it seemed he was being replaced. As if. No one could do his duty as head of Team Toretto like him. Not even...

"Dom..."

The whimper made the man look down at his feet. Instinctly, he wanted to pick  ** _his_**  Brian up and coddle him, kissing him and assuring him safety. Much to his charade, he can't. No matter how desperate he was. Oh, but he  ** _needed_**  to.

Brian... Brian looked...was helpless squirming in the floor, holding his palms against his ears to stop the deadly ringing. His blues, the same eyes Dom fell for, were dull with pain, usually tanned skin clammy and pale.

"Don't... don't... do this...", Brian pleaded, gasps swirling into his words.

Cipher was now by Dom's side, what she came for secured in her hold. "Let's go, Dom."

"No! Dom... Please!", Brian strained.

Dom felt his resistance breaking.

"Bri..."

"Let's go now.", Cipher demanded harsher, taking hold of the back of Dom's thick neck, eyeing down at his husband. She pressed her lips to Dom's, expecting him to respond. He didn't, stepping back and narrowing down his eyebrows.

"No. I'll go with you, but you don't have to kiss me, psychotic.", he voiced, taking his leave out the room. 

Cipher pouted, staring down Brian. "Guess he likes blonds of another variety."

As much as Brian wanted to pounce on her for placing her lips on his spouse, he was too weak. His only option was to watch his lover, Cipher and God's Eye disappear.

* * *

Another thing Dom came to realize about Cipher was her dislike of being threatened.

 Which resulted into her psychotic nature, he believe. Right now, he could only stare at the woman as if she grew extra arms or turned into a man in front of his eyes.

He kept the gun in his hand, a few seconds earlier the barrel of it was pointing at Cipher's forehead.

 She wasn't unsettled by it, but he expected no less.

"I knew you were crazy, but... I officially am aware of just how sick and coldhearted of an ass you are, lady. You not only kidnapped a baby, but you gave orders to kill him? Who in the fuck raised you?! Certainly wasn't Mother Goose because you might've just killed her, plucked her and ate her!"

From the other side of the glass she and the baby was encased in, Elena nodded.

"She has zero fucks, Dom."

"I don't. But that's how I got all this.", Cipher voiced, gesturing to the plane, Rhodes and her team. "I've shown you my shoe collection, Dom."

"And frankly, I'm not impressed. Disgusted if you want me to be honest.", Dom deadpanned, throwing back the gun to Rhodes who caught it. "I should, oh I should put a bullet in your head. God knows I wanna... But no matter what, even after I have killed you, that bitch right there," Rhodes looked mighty offended then. "And everyone else on this plane I still couldn't get in there for Elena and my son, a baby you have no hesitation to kill all because you're a very sad, sick twisted being!", Dom growled.

 Cipher just stared at him while he stepped closer, angry clear in his dark orbs.

"So... you want to see the old Dom?", he asked softer, the threat still in his tone. Cipher took a quick glance at Elena, the tanner woman carefully rocking Baby Toretto, before looking back at Dom.

He unclasped the chain from around his neck, placing it above on a hook. "Watch."

* * *

A groan was their sign on knowing they hit a dead end.

"Well, since Cipher took God's Eye, we have nothing to track her down now. And staring at a computer scene for hours to track her down isn't good for anyone.", Little Nobody whined, rolling back in his chair from the table. He sighed, getting up and taking a stand next to his boss.

"What is your name?", Letty questioned, throwing her hands up like she was at her wits' end.

"Yo, Rules.", Hobbs addressed to Little Nobody.

 The younger agent glared at him, pointing a finger his way. "First off, that is not my name."

"I ask again. What is it?", Letty repeated.

"Little Nobody.", Brian giggled.

"No! Don't call me that."

"Oh, that is definitely sticking.", Tej teased.

"No it's not."

"Little Hottie? Agent Hottie?", Roman chimed it.

Little Nobody blushed. "Uh no."

"Agent Pearce?", Ramsey taunted, nudging Roman. He grinned at that.

"That I like."

"Well, while you figure out what Little Nobody's name is, tell Secret Agent Man over there that we're gonna find Toretto as one big happy ass team. And then I'm gonna slap him."

"If anyone is slapping  _ **my**_  husband it's me.", Brian sassed, standing up. "But first, Cipher is going down."

"But how? With God's Eye gone, we can't even get another lead on Dom or Cipher.", Letty reminded.

"Well, first, let's establish why we can't track them down. I'm guessing they're using a sort of shield.", Deckard voiced, tapping away at a small black laptop. Ramsey had peeked over his shoulder at the screen and nodded in impression. 

"I think Deckard's on to something here. How do you think Cipher and Dom got into the country without us detecting them?"

"Luck.", Roman deadpanned, although he was engaged in something else. That agent was too beautiful to be real.

"No. Ghost flights."

"Wait. I thought all that untraceable aircraft is internet conspiracy theories.", Tej pointed out.

"It's not. There's satellites and radar grids all across the globe that shift like an ocean. And they've got channels that open and close.", Mr. Nobody informed, moving his hands in an example. "And theoretically, if you know the right people who know the right patterns, it can intercepted."

"Ah. So what to get started on that?", Hobbs sassed.

"Already am, Hercules.", Deckard retorted. "And he's headed to New York."

* * *

 "Ugh! This is disgusting!"

"Just get in."

"But it stinks!"

"I so agree with Roman on this."

* * *

 "Dom?"

The man sighed lowly, glaring up at Cipher from the top of his car. "What?"

"You remember your assignment?"

"Uh yes."

"Don't sass me."

"You should be happy I'm sassing you unlike your little followers. Doesn't it get boring to always have someone listening to you and not give you lip?"

"Just go."

* * *

 "Why are we traveling like this again?"

"Because Dom took God's Eye, remember? So we need to stay off the grid.", Tej sighed, rolling his eyes before he watched Roman stepped back from a large, stinky dead fish. Brian was sulking next to him, probably thinking about his rogue husband. 

Hobbs at one point patted his shoulder to comfort him, which kind of helped given the blond's small smile in return.

"But like this?", Roman groaned just as the truck they were hitching a ride in stopped. He sighed in relief that he was finally able to escape away from the fish. Sadly enough, that just got worse when the door opened.

The team was hit with a strong prudent odor. They all groaned, holding their noses. "Holy shit, that's rank!", Letty voiced distastefully, watching one man cut the head of a fish.

Little Nobody, who was waiting for them, stepped forward. "Nice ride?"

"I wish.", Deckard grumbled.

"Look, man. Before I throw up in my mouth, let me ask you something. What are we doing here?", Roman questioned, taking a spot next to the agent.

The other smirked, leading them to a large door that began to rise up. "That's a good question, Roman. Let me show you."

The door was halfway up before they realized exactly what they walked in.

"Oh... my... god..."

"Welcome to our new base of operations.", Little Nobody added, continuing onward into the much larger area. There, right in front of their eyes, was probably every car imaginable. Race cars, trucks, you name it. There was even a helicopter.

Even Deckard was impressed.

"No, seriously, what is this place?", Letty gasped.

"This is heaven.", Tej voiced happily, Ramsey giggling at the awe in his tone.

"It's the agency's garage. They call it the 'Toy Shop'.", Hobbs said, sporting a certain vehicle for later.

Little Nobody lead them in the garage, holding his arms out to the fancy vehicles. Some men and women were working on them, moving them or adding parts. Even giving paint jobs. Brian spotted a black car, similar to the one Dom had once that reminded him of his husband. He smiled, thinking about how Dom would fawn over it. "Here is every vehicle we seized from drug dealers on the East Coast, show cars, given prototypes.", Little Nobody informed, turning so he can face them. "Now, Mr. Nobody said that if we're gonna have a chance at catching Dom, we're gonna have to be damn fast. Figured this would help."

"Bless you!", Tej thanked, spotting a tank. Delight instantly filled him. "We got a tank!" He skipped over to it, planting himself in the dark olive surface. "750 horsepower, 6.6 liter, V8 Duramax engine with an M153 CROWS remotely operated weapon stationed on top."

"You didn't get this from drug dealers.", Ramsey teased. She noticed that Brian had ran over to one car. Apparently, it was a Skyline.

"No. That the US Army lend me.", Little Nobody replied.

"Was it your baby blues?", Hobbs laughed.

"Quiet you."

"The US Army is developing machines like this so that soldiers can drive from a mile away, so they can stay safe and alive. But, luckily, there's a backup driver's seat for those of us that like to get hands-on."

At that, Little Nobody began to walk over while Roman contemplated over Tej's cheeky words. "No. Nobody's getting 'hands-on'. It's a tank. She is not to go on city streets." 

Tej pouted, walking away to find another vehicle. He still wanted the tank though.

Roman laughed at him, earning a glare for it. "It couldn't fit at the valet parking lot at the Cheesecake Factory anyways."

"Shut up, Roman. Is there anything you like here?", the techie sassed.

On cue, something extravagant and orange came into view. Roman's stare widened in excitement. "I'm in love.", he gasped walking around Little Nobody.

"Is he talking about Little Nobody or that Lamborghini?", Ramsey questioned, Brian shrugging.

 The agent followed his gaze before shaking his head. "Again, no. That's a million dollar show car, Roman. The point is to not draw attention.", he scowled, taking a stand between Roman and the car one worker had up, moving it.

Roman met with the other's blues. "It's perfect. I'll look good in that car. The right clothes, the right shoes, the right date on my arm. I prefer a lean brunet, blue eyes and a stickler for rules.", he smirked.

The other male blushed, stepping back when Roman stepped forward to him.

"Did you not just hear me?", he questioned, hoping he didn't sound so shaky. "We don't want to alert Dom, especially with something like that."

"It's reverse psychology. Dom would never see it coming."

"It's neon orange. The International Space Station would see it coming. Go choose anything less conspicuous."

"Wait, no! Calipers or not, this is ridiculous!"

"Not happening."

"If I can't drive it, Brian can't drive that Skyline!"

"Fuck you! Don't put me in this!"

* * *

 She wouldn't admit aloud, but for once she actually felt nervous. Dom was nowhere in sight on the cameras. And five minutes felt like forever.

"I don't like this.", she whispered to herself, hoping Dom was just checking his car.

* * *

**"WE GOT AN ARMY OF CARS DRIVING THEMSELVES! SEND BACKUP, SEND SWAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SEND THE GODDAMN BOY SCOUTS, JUST SEND US SOME HELP!"**

Despite how funny the distress call was, the Team became alert when they heard it.

"Dom. That's gotta be Dom.", Brian assured, knowing only that the Toretto could be involved with something so crazy.

"Well, let's get to it.", Hobbs demanded, jumping into his truck.

* * *

 Swerving a corner, Dom came to a line-up of five vehicles, blocking him. It didn't take much to realize who it was either.

"Cipher... I think I know where my team is."

From inside his dark grey Subaru, Brian sighed. "Dom..."

"Guys, I know why Dom's here. Police scanners are saying he stolen a nuclear football.", Ramsey said through her talkie.

"Shit.", Roman cussed.

"Right."

Dom looked behind him, seeing a dark grey car and a red one. Deckard and Letty.  _'This is perfect...'_ , he thought bitterly, hearing an intercom turn on from the pixel painted truck directly in front of him.

"It's over, Toretto! Get your ass outta the car now!", Hobbs demanded, hoping Dom would listen. Knowing him... it was a rare chance he was going to.

He could practically see the rogue glare from his own black GTX. The car revved up, the sound of it raging in the Toretto way. That was a clear signal that Dom wasn't going to go down easy.

"So, that's how you wanna play this?"

"Yup! That's how I wanna play!", Dom shouted from his window that he rolled down to stick his head out before going back in.

Brian had shook his head, promising himself to give Dom two slaps later.

"Alright. Let's play!"

The cars began to roar in unison, anticipating their target's next move. Deckard and Letty drove up a little closer.

A few seconds later, Dom was serving towards Little Nobody and Brian. He edged on the younger man's blue Subaru, forcing him to back up, creating enough space for Dom to go through... and a poor flower shop.

Little Nobody frowned, blinking at what he just saw as Letty sped past him. "What the fuck?!"

"Yes, he just drove through a flower shop...", Tej deadpanned.

* * *

 He was definitely in a tight spot now.

His car, that he actually came to favor, was being pulled like some cruel punishment between five cars and their cables.

If he wanted to see his son well and alive again, he had to think of something fast. 

However, with Cipher yapping that was hard to focus on.

"Damn it.", he cursed, catching smoke in his sights from the cars applying all their horsepower onto keeping him in place.

Fucking it, he rammed into the white Bentley in front of him. At this point, he was willing to try anything for Baby Toretto.

 The now damaged Bentley backed up, probably to pull Dom back in place, however with the NOS the rogue added in, he revved back, causing the lighter vehicle to flip frontal resulted by the no longer attached cable. It similarly laid on the pavement like a turtle on its shelled back. He could hear screams that he was definitely sure was from Roman, given the familiar screeching he has heard before.

* * *

 "I got you, Little Nobody."

"I don't know because I'm new to this whole thing or he's savage, but uh... did he just try to kill me?!"

"Possibly. Forgive my husband."

The younger man just grabbed onto Brian's hand, climbing between the collapsed metal structure and getting off with Brian once he was out. He looked back at the wrecked blue vehicle, pouting. "Man, I really liked that car."

* * *

Maybe this was the most reckless thing he done... Wait. No it wasn't.

Driving a very powerful hot fire red car from one building to another to one more building was. And Brian still held that over his head.

But this...

Maybe this was the third reckless thing he has done.

Yet, he wasn't doing it to please Cipher. Hell no. He was doing it for his son, his baby boy. And Elena.

And also... He kind of got that trolling giddy feeling when he saw Hobbs' truck jerk back into a pole before landing on its side.

As he did with Roman, he drove back between Letty and Tej, causing their cars to flip, too. Deckard's got out of control, smashing into Letty's. Dom's wasn't so lucky either with his, but it didn't stop him from climbing out, grabbing the case and running. 

Deckard chased after him. "Toretto! Stop!"

He wasn't surprised when Dom did so, pointing a gun at him with no hint of hesitation in his eyes. He wouldn't have expected less.

"They thought this was gonna be a street fight."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?", Deckard sassed. 

"If I had the time. I have other pressing matters to attend to."

"Figured as much. You know, Brian wouldn't appreciate kissing up with Cipher. Even I know that it's hurting him."

Dom didn't notice a certain car pulling up behind him, a blond of his stepping out of it with a glare that could burn through the toughest of metals.

Deckard watched him, even spooked himself. "You could even say he's pissed beyond pissed."

"Shut up before I shoot you, Shaw!", Dom hissed, taking a step closer. He didn't appreciate the man talking about his husband, his Brian.

"What are you waiting for?"

Hobbs had came around the corner in time to see Dom fire two bullets into Deckard's chest. A shout of distress escaped his lips before he could even stop himself. A piece of him, a piece he didn't know exist, ached watching Deckard's body hit the pavement.

The sound of sirens came to his ears, signaling him to leave. He met with Toretto's cold stare, some hint of fury itching in his body before he turned on his heel to go.

Dom had watched him go, two sides of him conflicting against each other. He was distracted by it, enough for the suitcase to be snatched out his hand. He turned so fast that he could have gotten whiplash. He caught the familiar shock of blond hair, the color he recognized all too well.

"No! Brian, stop!"

At the call, the desperate call of his name, he almost did. But he kept in mind that the reason he had to get the case because of who wanted it and what was contained.

So he kept running.

And Dom ran after.

"Brian, please! STOP!"

Eventually, the two found themselves in an alleyway. Brian was already tired from running and from letting anger course through him. He wasn't sure if he was more angry at Dom or Cipher.

A gunshot rung through the air, startling Brian and halting him in his tracks. He turned, his displeasure about the whole situation clear on his face. From the expression, it could revive his 'snowman' nickname.

"I don't know why you're doing this. I don't know what that she-devil has on you, if she does. But, Dominic, I know three things. One, just from the look in your eyes I know you  _ **still**  _love me."

"I do, Bri. I do.", Dom voiced, stepping forward. "But I need that case. I don't want to hurt you."

"And that's the second thing I know. You won't hurt me. You won't put one fucking finger on me. And you're not going to shoot me."

Dom narrowed his eyes, taking another step forward. "And what's the third thing?"

"After this whole thing is over, I'm slapping the shit out of you.  ** _Twice_**."

Okay, Snowman Brian has returned.

"Brian..."

"No, no. I'm not changing my mind. I'm slapping the shit out of you. But right now, I'm walking away with this case.", the blond hissed, holding up the case for emphasis before turning on his heel. Neither him or Dom saw the flash of black and red, slamming Brian against the nearby brick wall.

Brian struggled, keeping a tight grip on the case's handle. He glared at Conner. "Fucker."

"You should've given him the case, 'cause I won't chase you."

"I expected no less from you."

Conner took hold of the case, pulling it, but found that Brian was reluctant to let it go.

"You sure you want to do this?", the redhead taunted darkly, tugging at the case again.

"I'm not giving this to you."

Brian heard a click of a gun, seconds later, said weapon was pointed at his forehead.

"Alright. I'll just take it from a dead boy."

Another click of a gun. However, this one was pointed at Conner's head. Dom was glaring at him, yet demeanor blank of everything. "Are you willing to die for it? I can make that happen if you want.", he voiced, his tone deeper and swirled with a hint of protection he held for his spouse. Brian could only look at him, searching for the deceit he expected to find.

"Either way, the blond dies. So if you don't want that to happen, you better tell him something.", Conner threatened.

Dom shifted his gaze to Brian. "Brian, let go of the case."

Even though Dom's demand leaked through the words, he heard another message. Slowly, he loosen his fingers, allowing Rhodes to confiscate the case from him. The redhead huffed, lowering his gun. " Let's go.", he grunted, bumping shoulders with Dom.

Said Toretto gave Brian one last glance before regretfully leaving him.

Leaving the blond to sulk against the wall.

Much to anyone's puzzlement, it wasn't to cry.

No, he was promising himself.

"Okay. Two slaps and no sex for a week."

* * *

With the added guilt, he now was strapped down with pain, stabbing pain and shock as  ** _she_  **hit the floor. His hands slid from the glass, wanting nothing more than to break it and grab his son and enact revenge on that woman and her goon.

But he couldn't. He could only stand there, tears, he thought he never let go, burning his eyes and skin. Hearing his son wail in fright just broke him even more into a raged shell of a man.

* * *

"Well, that was embarrassing. There was eight of us and neither of us could take down one damn dude."

Tej eyed the other man as he sat down between him and Little Nobody.

"Well, it's Dom Toretto. This dude survived a parking lot garage collapsing on him."

"That's Dom.", Letty sighed, taking a seat next to Brian on the stairs. She saw that he was highly upset. And pissed off to capacity. That wasn't good. It was more nightmarish really.

"Brian?"

Blue eyes met her brown ones. "Letty, remember that one week I was really moody?"

"Uh huh."

"There's gonna be a repeat of that. Can you pull up the footage from the alleyway of that guy?"

Little Nobody blinked, turning to Roman with questioning eyes. "Do I want to know?"

"Nope. It's for your safety, Agent Hottie."

"Traffic cams, Tej.", Ramsey voiced.

Tej typed up a couple of keys before  a picture shown up on the screen.

"Anyone know him? Think we can get a lead on him?", Brian questioned, hands going to his hips.

Letty eyed the picture before gasping. "Brian, I know that guy! Conner Rhodes! I met him while working with Shaw's brother."

"Shit.", Roman cursed.

"Yup. He wanted us to get the Nightshade device for him."

Ramsey sighed, glaring at the screen before her. "He's also linked to somebody who I'd like to forget."

"Mose Jakande. A warlord who tried to get God's Eye.", Hobbs spoke up, coming up to rejoin the others. They could see he was still heartbroken from the news about Deckard. He might not want to admit it, but he was becoming close to Deckard. The UST is too clear.

"If Jakande is linked to Rhodes who also is linked to the younger Shaw , that means twice Dom has messed up Cipher's business.", Tej cleared up.

"Ultimate bad news.", Roman hissed.

"No. It's bad news for her. She shouldn't have gotten involved with us in the first place.", Brian promised.

* * *

Honestly, she couldn't get his words out her head. It made her cautious. Extra cautious.

 She expected him to be angry with her from the get-go. His son us held captive and someone he once loved is now dead.

However, Cipher just knew Dom wouldn't do anything stupid yet.

Hopefully...

* * *

"The problem with tracking Cipher is there's nothing to trace."

The others watched as the female tech had at it on her laptop, the clicks sounding that they were getting somewhere now. It made Brian feel somewhat better that they were a step closer.

"But now we have Rhodes' information."

"And we're getting snapshots of his data before it's scrubbed off the net.", Tej added, also typing away. Little Nobody was hovering over him, reading the screen carefully.

"Cipher is definitely being careful.", he voiced, eyeing over to Brian. "But not careful enough."

"Hey, that looks like somebody's bank account. How about we go ahead---"

"It's a longitude, Roman. And if it was a bank account... no.", Hobbs interrupted. He cared not that Roman frowned. Brian and Little Nobody, too, were on the same boat, crossing their arms in unison.

"Hobbs is right. Dom, first. Then, bank account.", Brian said, ignoring Hobbs' baffled look. "Now thinking back to what happened, I bet that longitude is Russia."

"Got to be. Your hubby hit a Russian motorcade.", Letty agreed. "Map!"

Ramsey brought up the map a second later. The group eyed it while Tej began to read out the names. His brows were clenched close at the way the names were spelled. In general, anywhere words are strange.

"Yalta, Poltava... Damn, it's like they just threw a bunch of letters together."

"Isn't that what anybody does though?", Brian sassed, an eyebrow raised and a hand on his hip. "Like who thought of the word 'nipple'?"

"Whatever, Bri. There's also Kronyurt."

"It's Vladovin, kids."

At the voice, each of they jumped, looking up, minus Hobbs who stood there like nothing happened. He wasn't surprised to see it was just Mr. Nobody arriving. "Oh, hey, Nobody."

"Luke. I see you kids are having a geography lesson.", he teased, noting the map and overhearing.

Little Nobody pouted. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't check up on you guys and girls from time to time? I told you I would.", the older agent reminded as he descended down the steps. "By the way, you aren't doing so hot."

The pout got bigger... And from Roman's view, cuter.

"Mr. Nobody, you should well aware by now that my husband is crazy. Again, the buildings. The cliff. The fucking parking lot.", Brian deadpanned.

"I am well aware. And I figure Cipher would know, since he's heading to Vladovin. A place where he can't do much damage because..."

"It's just ice there.", Ramsey finished, confused. "Why send him there?"

"Well, if memory serves me right, I could've sworn there was a secret Russian naval base where they retrofitted Cold War submarines.", Mr. Nobody replied, both all-knowingly and indifferent in his tone. "Technically, it's not Russian anymore. The base was taken over by a terror group of military separatists about a month ago, and the Russians haven't taken it back yet."

"So there is a little window of opportunity here.", Brian noted, getting what Mr. Nobody was telling them. "There's a sub there and Cipher got the codes for it."

"Wait, wait, wait. Russian submarines? A nuclear football? Sounds like everything and anything we do will cause our legs to get blown off. I like my legs, thank you.", Roman frowned, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. This sounded by far the most jeopardizing situation they ever gotten into. Yet of course, someone had something to taunt back with.

"Sounds like you're still number 11 on the list.", Tej smirked, not caring for the glare Roman shot him.

"Sounds like you've changed since your little punk-ass facial hairs done came in."

"Better than yours!"

"Oh my fuck, you two please.", Little Nobody scowled. "Serious here. Cipher has her hands on a nuclear weapon. Shouldn't this be called in?", he suggested, eyeing over to his boss.

"That is good thinking, yes. Unfortunately, champ,  The Russian Minister of Defense got himself involved in a little incident on US territory, reason Mr. Toretto. So the two governments aren't talking to each other for a while.", the older man explained, hand on Little Nobody's shoulder as they walked around the table. They stopped, just behind Letty who huffed.

"By the time they do, it will be too late. Ugh... politics..."

"Any other suggestions?"

"Let's just stop Cipher ourselves.", Hobbs piped up as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

In truth, it was.

"Again, I like to keep my legs.", Roman repeated.

"Besides that, this is a Russian military base. It's probably a fortress.", Little Nobody reminded.

"Separatists, Little.", Mr. Nobody corrected.

"Whatever. It's impossible. It's suicide. It's crazy."

Everyone just sulked, wondering how someone could be so uptight, losing hope now.

"However..." They all looked up at the young agent. "This. This is stopping World War III. There's no way in hell Cipher is going to get away with this."

At that point, Brian has found himself a little brother.

Hobbs' eyebrows raised in shock at the possibility of what the agent was suggesting. "What are you saying, rook? You're not closing your eyes on this one? Pray that the apocalypse doesn't come knocking on your mama's front door? Because if you're not doing any of those, I'll be surprised."

"Well, be surprised. I may be a lot of things or whatever you all may think, but for sure I'm not allowing some psycho woman take over.", Little Nobody replied back, a bit harshly. 

Roman whistled, swooning at him. "You just got ten times hotter."

* * *

Okay, this just made it on the list of the crazy things he has done.

Finding himself being shot at?

So used to it.

Wrecking his car?

He hates it, but no biggie.

Giving a sub holding missiles, nuclear ones at that to a very dangerous woman?

...

That just made it on the list.

And facing Brian, if he got the chance to, would also be something crazier. From their last encounter, he was well aware that his husband was fucking pissed. Next time he sees him, he'll be sure to have his will written out.

Maybe while waiting for the EMP to charge up under a submarine, Dom could start writing that will.

* * *

Hobbs smirked when his vehicle brought down the wall. The plan,  ** _this_** plan was crazy. The craziest ever executed, but it was damn exhilarating!

He was sure that even Deckard would love this.

"Anybody else wish this was on camera?", Letty chuckled through the com.

"Why? Because we're totally acing being subtle right now?", Brian sassed, swerving and hitting a small baracade. 

"We're in the middle of a frozen base! There's no need!", Ramsey shouted.

The group parked their battle vehicles to their destined location. Hobbs, Letty, and Ramsey headed for the wheelhouse. Brian, Little Nobody, Roman and Tej took to the sub. Brian kept an eye out as the three went into the submarine.

"Damn, it's dark.", Roman sighed, following Little Nobody who rolled his eyes out the comment.

"Not gonna stop us."

The two entered into the weapons room, just as the door closed behind them, leaving Tej locked out. Immediately, they began to pull at the door, finding no success since it was practically bolted.

"Shit!"

"Roman! Roman! We're gonna have to pull the chip!", Little Nobody voiced, tugging at Roman's sleeve. "Not much time left!"

"Alright, calm down!"

"Both of you stop shouting and go find the damn chip! The door won't open until you do!", Tej suggested angrily.

The two entered quickly began their search, hoping Ramsey was able to stall Cipher in time for them to find what they're looking for. Unfortunately, finding the chip was going to be a lot more difficult than imagined.

After a couple of seconds, Little Nobody groaned. "This wasn't how I thought to spend my first week on the job. Tej, give us some insight!"

Suddenly, there was a blaring noise and the flashing of red lights within the room. Little Nobody turned around to face Roman. The man stared back at him like a child caught sneaking dessert at 1:30 in the morning with the fridge wide open.

"Uh..."

"Roman! What the fuck did you do?!"

"It wasn't me!", came the ever so guilty reply as he slipped a large piece back into place.

"Look for something called 'Guidance Go'.", Tej advised.

"Please tell me it's in English."

"Hm. Probably not."

"Fuck me.", Little Nobody sighed.

"I'll try to later."

"Roman!"

"Sorry!"

While that went on, someone was being thrown through a window. From where he stood outside on the sub, Brian could see Letty laying on the icy surface while a man stood over her, ready to attack again.

"Letty! In the balls! Hit him where it hurts!", he shouted, shooting at another man.

Letty did as told, chuckling a bit at her fallen attacker, sliding under him and knocking him over the rail. Luke had just came outside when blood painted the wall. He looked down and grimaced as Brian stood there with wide eyes.

"Wow. Nasty."

"Letty! I didn't say make him into a mural!", Brian yelled.

"It's in the past!"

Luke and Letty collected Ramsey and headed for the sub when Brian had heard, "Move your ass, Roman!", from Little Nobody as the door opened. Roman had been the first to exit, followed by the agent with Tej at the rear. From the look on the tech's face, Brian laughed, seeing how frustrated he looked.

"Yo, Tej, something wrong?"

Tej gestured at Roman and Little Nobody as they climbed down the frosted steps. "Those two. I swear if they don't hook up after this, I will straight up lose it."

"Hey, you alright?", Letty asked as Roman sprinted to his orange Lamborghini.

"There's nothing alright about any of this! Let's go! Let's haul ass!"

"You baby."

"What about the missiles?", Ramsey questioned.

Little Nobody revealed the chip he had pulled out. "We got the chip. No nukes for her."

Luke had fist pumped him with a small grin. "Hell yeah. Now let's roll."

"Good idea."

They quickly piled into their vehicles, Brian being the first to leave in his white Skyline. Glancing to the left, he noticed the submarine sinking into the icy water. Even without the chip, Cipher still had control. He hissed under his breath, eyes narrowing in agitation. "I swear I hate her."

"Guys, we have company! A lot of company!", Tej reminded through his walkie.

"We have not noticed!", Letty sighed.

"Hey, hey! Team, here's the plan! There's a sea lock at the opening of the bay. We get there first and close it, we can stop the submarine from escaping into open water and disappearing forever.", Luke advised.

In Letty's car, Ramsey typed away at her laptop, reading the map on the screen. "I've got the location. It's 10 miles southwest."

"Ten miles? We're not gonna make it there in ten seconds!", Little Nobody noted.

"Oh, we will, LN.", Brian disagreed as they met into an open icy field. He could hear gunshots let out, most of it going for his childhood friend. "I don't think Rome will though."

As if to prove his point, Roman's car began to spin out of control. His walkie didn't have to be on for them to know he was shouting in anguish.

"What's the matter, Roman? Forgot your snow tires?", Tej laughed.

"I told you about that car! Told you!", Little Nobody sassed.

"Lovin' that Lambo now?", Letty smirked into her walkie. Ramsey was thankful she chose to ride with her.

* * *

 

She was close to her limit now. Dom's family, his little team was pissing her off just a little bit more. However, she was not going to stress over them. Cipher dealt with the likes of them before, determined and don't know when to back off. And even so, she still came out on top.

"Alright, everyone. We'll deal with that launch chip later. Right now, I want that sub in deep water where no one can find it.", she ordered, settling in her seat. "Find me the fastest route of that bay."

Glancing around the room, a smirk was brought to her lips as her team got to work. This, if she just remained cool, will go how she wanted. That submarine was her key to total control. It had to be destroyed if she was going to lose.

* * *

"Damn it! Why are they only shooting at me?!"

Tej rolled his eyes at the question. "Maybe 'cause your dumbass is in an orange Lamborghini, I don't know!"

"Shut up, Tej!"

"You wanted to know, Roman!"

"Shut up, Brian!"

* * *

From the screen, Cipher caught sight of Dom reaching for his gear. Watching his team being shot at wasn't easy for him, she was well acknowledged of that. However, she has plans. And she wasn't going to let those plans be thwarted.

"Dom, do you really want to put that car in gear?", she tested as Rhodes rose a gun to Dom.

"Do it. Huh?", he hissed.

Honestly, since those two met, Cipher believed Rhodes was waiting for an opportunity to kill Dom.

Dom wasn't going to let him either. He shifted the gear back into place and from the mirror, Cipher could let he had an almost childish frown on her face.

"I didn't think so."

"They're heading for the sea lock.", Matty said. "They're trying to trap the sub in the bay."

Cipher rolled her eyes, sighing and getting to her feet. They really didn't know when to quit. "I should have taken care of this a long time ago. Rhodes, take his team out."

"I'm on it."

Dom could see the hint of satisfaction in the other man's glare. That alone was enough for him to add that to the anger he had already built up.

* * *

The gunshots were definitely not stopping any time soon. They seemed only endless as the drive continued on.

"This is so not cool! _**Someone**_ will die after this whole situation is over!"

"Brian, I don't think we should let you near Dom after all this.", Ramsey advised carefully.

There was no argument to that.

Tej had noticed Roman was behind them, still a top target for the goons chasing them. "Roman, get in front of me!"

Without hesitation and a bit of struggling, Roman swerved his car to a place in front of Tej's.

The tech smirked, praising himself for choosing the tank as bullets bounced off the metal of it. Didn't they realized that they're wasting bullets like that? If anything, the goons are being more of a nuisance really. But if they want to shoot at something, Tej got 'em.

"Okay, ya'll want to play rough?", the tech grinned when one bullet ricochet off the window. He set up his own weapons, sensing that some of the men was staring at the rising gun with fright. "Now it's my turn!"

A split second later, a roof blew off as golden bullets went at their chasers, practically tearing the trucks down.

"Yeah, baby!"

"I'm so glad I told you guys to choose whatever vehicle you wanted.", Little Nobody sighed.

The sound of whirring could be heard, drawing the group's attention.

"Guys, we got snowmobiles on the right!", Brian said.

"Crap! They're gonna flank us!", Letty hissed.

Moments later, Hobbs' Dodge bulldozed an incoming truck with ease. "No they ain't!"

BOOM!

Eyes from the team rolled as many sighs were let out when Roman's Lamborghini started to skit along a huge crack of ice, water splashing against the orange paint.

"Shit! Damn it, Roman!", Brian cursed.

"You chose a fucking Skyline!"

"At least it's not swerving on ice!"

"Tej!", Roman called, ignoring his childhood friend's comment.

"Roman, hold right, I'm on my way!"

"Roman, don't panic! You're just going to make the situation worse!", Little Nobody advised, worry in his chest.

"I don't wanna go swimming! No!"

Tej harpooned the driver's door, knowing Roman wasn't going to listen worth a damn.

"Really, Tej?!"

"Shut up and grab the damn door!"

That's when the Lamborghini disappeared into the water.

"Well, Little Nobody, looks like you're gonna be single.", Brian teased, hearing Tej muttering "no" several times and Roman screaming.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Roman, grab that door right fucking now!", Tej demanded.

"It's so cold!"

"Roman!"

"I got it!"

Tej increased the speed of his tank, the line of the harpoon tightening. With relief, they watched as Roman came flying out with only the door to his now perished car.

"Yes!"

The door became a sled when it hit the ground, Roman gripping tightly so he wouldn't come off. No way he wanted to either.

"Hang on, Rome!", Brian called.

"Get me off of this thing!!"

Roman looked back as the a small missile was shot. Right then and there, he knew he had bad luck. "Oh, come on!"

The heat from the shot broke the line resulting in Roman and the door to tumble in the snow and ice. He used it, blocking the incoming bullets. That was infinitely the last straw. "Alright! I had _**enough**_ of this  shit!" He lifted up the door and swung it, whacking a man off his snowmobile. Quickly, Roman grabbed his gun and shot each of the other men with ease. Each of them fell, sliding in the ice, possibly in pain or brutally injured. He or did the others cared.

"Number 11, my ass!"

"Alright, he just got hotter.", a certain agent mumbled to himself, blushing.

Hobbs had pulled up, narrowly missing a dude. "Yo, shrinkage! We got a sub to catch. Get in!"

* * *

A beep had caught Cipher's attention, indicating an issue. "What?", she huffed as she pressed a button.

"The depressurization alert in the cargo hold.", the pilot of the plane answered.

"Drop it to 10,000 feet."

* * *

Rhodes, mockingly, grinned at Dom as he readied his gun to take aim. "I know how much these people mean to you. So I'll let you pick the first target."

Dom glared at him, his eyes burning with harsh promise. "I don't choose a target from a mile away. I stand face to face and look 'em dead in the eye."

Not minding the underlying threat, Rhodes chuckled. "Okay. The husband it is."

_'So you think... You're not killing my team. My family. Especially, Bri.'_

* * *

"You're supposed to be dead."

"I didn't think that was an order for me to follow.", Deckard sassed at Cipher through the camera. He didn't have to see her face to know how shocked she was.

"I bet she's not happy.", Owen laughed, cocking his gun at the sound of incoming footsteps.

"Is she ever?"

The doors to the cargo hold opened, showing a couple of men coming at them, ready to shoot. Unfortunately for them, the Shaw brothers were much faster, already taking aims and killing them with ease.

Owen muffled a laugh as one man tumbled down the stairs that led up. "Wow."

"Get to the pilot. He's got the second key. Wait for my signal.", Deckard demanded.

"Give Cipher my regards."

The two their separate ways, Owen going up and Deckard going forward.

Many of Cipher's men came at them with orders to stop them, but no success for any of them. The Shaw Brothers were highly classed killers, thank you!

Knocking out one dude, Deckard got to his place, in sync with the younger in the cockpit.

"Owen.", he called through his com.

Owen had received the key card, setting it up to be slid in. "In position."

Without much of another word, the key cards were synchronously slid in, allowing entrance to the room Deckard had to get into. "I'm in." He walked further inside, hearing a soft babbling noise before spotting the package he had to deliver. Peeking over into a small bed, he smiled as two arms reached out and grabbed onto the railing.

"There you are."

The baby cooed at him, laughing as if he knew that Deckard was here to save him and bring to his daddy. Deckard dialed for Dom, waiting for him to pick up and in no time he did.

"I've got the package, Toretto. All 12 pounds of him."

He brought his watch closer for Dom to hear his son. The baby seemingly cooed louder. That could be translated to "I'm here, Dada!"

* * *

Dom was overly thankful to hear his baby boy, knowing that he made the right choice to make trust Deckard. He wouldn't let no harm come to the baby.

Just as he wouldn't let no harm come to his team.

He revved the car and bumped Rhodes, making the man miss his aim at Brian's Skyline. He caught the slight shock Rhodes had as he got out his car, heading towards him.

"You made me miss my shot. What do you think you're doing?"

Rhodes went to whack Dom with his sniper, but that was stopped by quick reflexes by the other.

With a dark glint in his eyes, one of impending death, Dom sneered, "Looking at you dead in the eye."

* * *

Deckard had just finished settling Baby Toretto in his baby seat, making sure the infant was nice and snug.

"Alright, governor, it's gonna get noisy."

The baby gave him a look that could be read as a skeptical "What?".

* * *

Things definitely got more extreme.

 "We got another problem. That truck's got enough missiles to take us all out.", Little Nobody said through his walkie, a bit freaked out at the size of the missiles.

"Then don't give them a target. Everybody, get in front of us, line up and we'll take the hit.", Hobbs instructed.

Roman whipped a bewildered glare his way. "What?! I need to switch cars right now!"

"You should have caught a ride with your future wifey.", Brian teased, giving Little Nobody a wink from his car. The agent just flipped him off, but amused.

They lined their cars up as Hobbs said, Brian taking the lead, Letty behind him and Tej then Little Nobody following.

Luke adjusted his switch back, making his ram going up from the front and then back. Just in time for the first missile to be shot.

The impact of it hitting the ram caused the Dodge to bounce a little.

"I'm not celebrating too soon!", Brian sighed. He knew that only a miracle could save them right now.

Hopefully, that miracle came sooner.

"Hang on, guys! We're almost to the lock!", Ramsey said.

"Easy for you to say when your ass ain't on fire!"

* * *

Being a baby, he didn't know much. He's only been alive for, like, a year? However, he knew something was happening. Something bigger than him.

But he was having fun.

The music is good, the only sounds he was hearing right now. But it was good.

Baby Toretto could feel his seat move with the man who rescued him, dodging other men who looked really mean and big. But this man... 

He was friendly.

"How's the music? Good?", he asked.

The infant didn't understand what he said, but he held his hand in response.

"Alright."

Only an ecstatic giggle was the reply as the man continued to fight off the bad guys.

* * *

Brian didn't know how long it's been he felt relief. Relief that somehow calmed down the anger he's been feeling for the passing hours.

Dom was back. He was back.

He could see the forgiveness in Dom's eyes from his driver's seat as his husband met up with him. He couldn't resist smiling a little.

"Dom..."

"What? Is this guy on our side now?", Little Nobody questioned, remembering the events from the day before.

"Who the hell cares?! He just saved our asses!", Tej laughed.

"I care, damn it!"

"It's good to be riding with you again, Dom!", Letty chuckled.

The reunion was a short lived moment though.

"Is that a fucking torpedo?!", Ramsey gasped, looking into the rearview mirror.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Now the bitch seriously is gonna get it!', Brian promised, watching from his mirror as a torpedo came closer to Luke's truck.

Hobbs had took quick noticed, getting our of his, much to Roman's bafflememt.

"Hobbs, what in the hell are you doing?!"

"Take the wheel!"

"What?!"

"Take the damn wheel!", Hobbs repeatedly impatiently, his feet skidding across the ice as he hung on tight to the handle on his truck.

Roman took hold of the wheel, keeping the truck on course as Hobbs went for the torpedo.

"Speed up, Roman!"

He did so, allowing Hobbs closer to the torpedo.

"Left and back!"

"What?!"

"Fuck, Roman! Turn the wheel to the left really quickly!"

The truck jerked a little to the left, giving Hobbs the chance to push the torpedo to one of the goons' trucks, causing it to explode.

Brian and Little Nobody had moved their cars further away from the explosion.

"Extreme much?!"

"O'Conner, don't complain!"

"That's Toretto to you, sir!"

* * *

"Back in a sec!"

Baby Toretto let his eyes wander back and forth as he felt thumps from behind him. He was curious, but not that curious. 

The man had came back seconds later, smiling at him.

"Where's that smile?"

Still unsure about what the man spoke of, but he figured it was nice. So he smiled, even giggling a little.

"There it is!"

The man picked up his seat and carried him, but covered him as he took steps backwards. The infant, still clueless about a bad man almost taking his life, was turned around once he was set down again. He waited, looking out the window and seeing fluffy white shapes on blue. He was turned back around, facing the man he recognized as his friend now. There was also a rather unpleasant scent in the air.

"Is that you or him?"

Baby Toretto averted his eyes towards the unconscious guy on the floor, wondering if he was the one in need of a major diaper change because he was positive that he was clean.

"Okay, good."

* * *

"You lose, Dom. You lose.", Cipher smirked into the camera. She was sure she had won, that she still possessed the upper hand.

Unfortunately, the look on Dom's face told her different.

"I destroyed two of your teams. I killed your redheaded boyfriend. And I put two untraceable killers on your luxurious plane, Cipher.", he laughed. "You lost the minute you interrupted my honeymoon. So guess who I'm coming for next?"

"Put a heatseeker on him."

She didn't care for the deranged looks shot at her, probably not even noticing them. Cipher wanted Dom to realize who he was dealing with.

* * *

He loved his husband. He did. But sometimes... Brian wishes Dom wasn't so crazy. Seeing him drive away from them, attracting the heatseeker meant for all of them, Brian felt the relief leave him again. It made him slightly angry that Dom would try something so insane once more. But he was assured it was out of love.

And that love was undoubtedly mutual.

The sub had met its untimely end with its own heatseeker, going up in furious red and orange flames. Flames that could engulf Dom and take him away from this Earth. From his family.

"Cover him! Cover Dom!", Brian quickly demanded into his walkie, swerving back and speeding at a rate he wasn't aware he could go.

There was no responses, no questions or complaints as they followed suit.

 The fire came, covering them in its heat that made them duck in their seats and hope for the best.

It was as if a bandage was ripped off as they waited for anything.

The heat had passed, however and the smoke began to clear.

One by one, their heads rose up, looking out their windows.

"That... T-that is the craziest shit to ever happen to me since I met you guys!", Ramsey laughed, happy to see they all made it out alive and whole.

Including Dom.

Brian was out of his Skyline within seconds, running up to his husband. "Dom! Dom!"

"Bri!"

After being apart for longer than needed, the two finally got to touch, embrace each other tightly for comfort.

The others watched the reunited couple stare at each other, holding each other. Ramsey had almost let out an awe until...

SMACK!

"Damn!", Tej and Roman gasped, Little Nobody wincing at the ear piercing sound.

Dom was stunned, stunned when he realized he had been slapped. And slapped **_hard_**.

"Brian, what the fu---"

SMACK!

"Wow.", Letty huffed, shrugging her shoulders as she knew Brian was going to do such a thing.

Dom slowly looked back at his spouse, somewhat scared to see how pissed he looked.

"Bri---"

"You have a lot of fucking explaining to do, Dominic Toretto! I know, I know you didn't just join Cipher and then come back to us with no reasons! So explain to me why I spent the past... whatever days in a mixed state of worry, fright, anger, a bit horny, and neglect!", Brian ranted, glaring at Dom, but smiling.

"Bri, baby, I will explain." Dom hugged Brian close again, kissing the top of his hair. "You know I wouldn't leave you."

"I know. I know, Dom."

"And I never will..."

"Uh huh."

The two exhaled, squeezing each other before releasing. Brian's chin was lightly held between Dom's fingers, adjusting his head so that blue and brown met.

"I do have a lot to tell you about, babe."

"Yes, yes you do.", Brian chuckled, teary eyed. "And you can start with that bitch."

The couple shared a much desired kiss, not caring for the low temperature or that they were surrounded by their friends. Being new to the team, Little Nobody blushed.

"Um... Well... That's sweet."

"You'll get used to it, Little Nobody.", Tej assured. "Because that right there is Dominic Toretto."

"Hey! I'm just throwing it out there, but we need to get up out of here!", Roman suggested, the cold getting to him again after the long bout of adrenaline.

Brian just held on tighter to Dom, making his moans louder.

"Come on! There's a bunch of nuclearism happening under this ice!"

"Relax, Rome. Without the trigger chips, those nukes are harmless."

"Okay then." Roman fishes out his cell, holding it up towards his face while making sure to get the smoky scene in the back. "Then let me get my young selfie levels up."

"You realize this is classified, right?", Little Nobody sassed, crossing his arms and leaning against his car.

"Not today!", came the reply as a click could be heard.

"Unbelievable."

"Oh, come on, Little Nobody. You know you want to take a picture with Roman!", Letty teased.

Little Nobody cleared his throat, averting his eyes away when Roman grinned his way. "The fuck you say I do."

"No, no. Don't do that, baby. Come here and take a couple of pics with me."

"Don't call me 'baby'! And no!"

"I think you two are cute together.", Brian teased, finally released from kissing Dom.

The young agent just sighed and got into his car, ignoring the shouts for him.

* * *

Even though Cipher was gone, somewhere out there, the team decided it was much decided to not stress over it.

This was a time to celebrate.

Celebrate a time of being brought back together with some new additions.

Dom had explained everything to Brian, calming him down the best way he could at the bad parts. The look on Brian's face when he found about the death of Elena was heartbreaking. It was a look of promise to avenge her, but right now he was set to take care of the baby she didn't mean to leave behind.

Cipher will show up again eventually.

The team was gathered on the rooftop of the new apartments they brought out together. New York had became their new Los Angeles.

"Okay, okay. Maybe you should try to be less... expressive.", Ramsey suggested as her, Tej and Roman exchanged small talk.

"Well, what else should I do? Y'all have it easy. You two have a lot in common, so you're naturally gonna click. Hackers, God's Eye, nerds, geeks... all that!", Roman voiced, gesturing between the two.

Ramsey cleared her throat, blushing a bit. "Um... Tej and I aren't a thing."

"Yet."

"Anyways, I'm sure you and Little Nobody have some things in common besides being male."

"Like what?", Tej huffed, giving Roman a look over. "Because last I checked, Little Nobody is sophisticated."

"Hey, hey! I can be sophisticated. And we do have something in common!"

"Again, like what?"

"If Little Nobody and I were dating and walked into a room together, we'll be oozing sex appeal.", Roman smirked, seeing Brian swat at Dom's hand for a steak the blond was grilling.

Tej sucked his teeth. "Wow, Rome. Wow."

"Huh uh. Keep laughing, Tej. Here's the real question then." Roman crossed his arms, straightening up. "When you're gonna officially ask Rams here out? I'm sure she would love to go out with the  _Revenge of the Nerds_."

The male tech had been taking a sip of his drink at the question and choked when he heard it. He glanced at Ramsey who was smiling at him.

"You know, Tej. I've been waiting for you to ask me out.", she admitted, still smiling. "I like you."

Admittedly, Tej did feel a bit of pride at the words, chuckling smoothly. "Oh?"

"Yeah. But before we can get into that, I just have one question."

"Anything."

Roman knew then by the grin on Ramsey's face that she was up to no good. No wonder her, Brian and Letty can get along so well.

"What's my last name?"

Tej blinked, obviously stunned at the question that he didn't see coming. "..."

"When you figure it out, Tej, let me know."

She stood up and leaned down to kiss Tej's cheek. That snapped him out of it as she walked away to where Letty was.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold up! Ramsey! Ramsey!"

"I'm guessing Jones... Probably.", Roman breathed seeing Mr. Nobody and Little Nobody arriving.

"It's gonna be Parker.", Tej stated, standingup to follow Ramsey. "Hey, Mrs. Parker.", he added cheekily.

Roman rolled his eyes and got up, heading towards where the Nobodies was where with Hobbs and his daughter. He had heard that Luke had gotten his job back, but decided it's best to spend time with his daughter.

He caught the smile Little Nobody had as he got closer. He reached out, tapping his shoulder and getting his attention.

"Oh, hey, Roman."

Luke had nudged Nobody's shoulder, grinning when he realized what was about to happen. The elder grinned back, the two of them and Samantha stepping back to give Roman and the younger agent some 'privacy'.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should get together. Go out, maybe to a nice romantic dinner. Probably the movies. Or anything else you want."

Little Nobody's eyes widened, a red tint forming on his cheeks. "Um... I... seriously?"

"Well, yes. This  _Dark Knight_ wants to take you out on a date, get to know you better, become your boyfriend and hopefully make you my future wifey."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that last part, but..." Little Nobody bit his lip, his eyes twinkling just a bit. "I'll definitely take on that offer, Roman."

"Yes!"

"Whoop! Whoop! Hey, Roman and Little Nobody are dating!!!", Brian shouted, having heard the two.

"Damn it, Brian! You nosy ass!"

"What did I just came into?"

Dom had looked up from the smoking meat on the grill to see Deckard walking up, carrying a baby seat in his hand with Owen in tow. "Deckard."

"Hey, Toretto. And Toretto.", the older Shaw greeted back to the both him and Brian. "I can't believe you went to see our mother!"

"That... That was weird.", Owen said. "What made you do it though? Help us out?"

"Brotherhood.", Dom answered, taking hold of the baby seat and propping it on the table. "I saw the look you gave Cipher. You wanted revenge."

"And my brother."

"And you went to see our mom!", Owen voiced, arm hanging around his older brother's shoulders.

"She's a cool lady.", Dom confessed. "Easily intimidated by her." He reached inside the baby seat for the young occupant. He smiled when his baby boy cooed at him, touching his cheek and then giggled. "All this fuss over you.'

"Ba.", came the reply from Baby Toretto.

 Dom held him close, at peace to have his son and hold him for the first time. "Elena, I promise to keep our son safe.", he said, soft, but meaningful as if the woman was standing in front of him.

The baby started to coo again, his hand reaching to someone behind Dom.

"Whoa. Guess he likes me already."

Dom recognized his spouse's voice, turning to see Brian eyeing the baby with glee. "He's cute."

"I'm glad you agree."

Brian had gently gripped Baby Toretto's hand, rubbing the back of the hand with his thumb. The baby's smile grew, bright like the sun overhead.

"I think it's time I introduce you to the most important person in my universe." Brian felt a familiar flutter in his body when Dom took hold of his hand, looking into his blues with hope. "Who never gave up on me."

Brian let out a soft laugh. "You're my husband. Of course I wasn't going to give up on you. You had a very good reason behind your actions.", he voiced, glancing at Baby Toretto. "I'm with you on each step of the way. However..." He leaned up and whispered in Dom's ear. Whatever he said had the bigger man gawk in distress.

"What?! No! Brian, don't do that!"

"Two weeks, Dominic. Two weeks."

* * *

The group has taken their seats at the table, Dom standing at the end holding Baby Toretto.

"You heard me say that you never turn your back on family.", he started. Deckard and Owen had exchanged a quick glance. "And I thank you all for not turning your back on me. Also, Little Nobody, sorry about dropping that structure on you."

"Forgiven."

Baby Toretto let out a loud babble.

"Oh, Dom, I think he wants to meet us.", Letty teased.

 The infant made a sound that could be counted as an agreement.

"Alright. Alright."

Dom glimpsed down at his husband. "Elena told me that I should give him his first name. Well... I decided."

"What is it?", the blond asked.

Dom looked back at the others. "Everyone... meet Brian."

"Oh, Dom!", Ramsey giggled as they clapped, also speaking with the new namesake blushed, covering his face.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"We're calling him Little Brian.", Tej remarked.

"Little Nobody, Little Brian. Little Brian, Little Nobody.", Luke teased.

"Oh haha. I'll let that joke slide if you ask out Deckard. The way you acted finding out he 'died', I know you have a thing for him."

Deckard had shot Luke a questioning stare.

"Hobbs?"

"Hey, Dom! You should say grace!"

**Author's Note:**

> So... How you like so far?  
> Writing this, I have decided I want to do the WHOLE movie. Don't expect it right away though. It took me forever (I started in July... August of last year...) to write this using a phone, but life.  
> And yes, I have noticed others were doing their versions of the eighth movie. I think it's great because you get to see different visions. Different styles.  
> But did you peeps like my version? Well, the 'sneak peek' of it?  
> I don't expect a lot of praise or even negativity. I think my writing is more on the average scale really. It's okay.  
> However, no one always share the same opinions.


End file.
